Quatre's Saviors Version 1
by hjp3697
Summary: The war for peace is over and peace reigns the Earth and Colonies. The pilots have settled into varius positions to protect the newfound peace and Quatre feels the loss of his fellow pilots, when he is abducted. Can Heero save him & who's the kidnapper? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything dealing with Gundam Wing, this is just sometinhg I posted for fun, so don't sue. Idon't have any

money anyway, so you'll get nutin', if ya try.

Please read and review, but b kind. This is my first ever fanfic online...as a matter of fact it's among the first I've ever let

anyone, besides my immediate family read. So, give criticism, while thinking of that fact, please. See my bunny,ferret,

and puppy below...learn more about them on my profile.

00 oo OO

V v V "SQUEAK!"

Enjoy! ; )

Quatre's Savior(s) Version 1

'Yes. Yes of course and please tell them we look forward to their arrival. Thank You..goodbye.' The young, Arabian, prince

turned off the vid screen communicator and turned to face the empty circular office, sighing. Quatre was working late again at the office

he'd had designed in his palace. It was in one of the Sahara's rare dessert oasis's. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the jungle

through the window that covered an entire wall of his office, behind his desk. The magnificent flowing waterfalls, rivers of sparkling

blue, lush green plant life, brillaint flowers of every shade, and the numerous and rare wild animals that also, took advantage of the

oasis.

'I miss you guys,' Quatre spoke to the memories he had of his fellow Gundam pilots. The time for war had ended and the pilots

had destroyed their Gundams, thus eliminating the threat humanity believed they would pose in the new era of peace. Each had taken up

a role in protecting that peace, too. Heero had eventually agreed to join Duo as a high ranking official at Preveter HQ. Wufei took a year

off to visit his own palace, before joining Heero and Duo with the Preventer's. Trowa decided to stay with Catherine and the Cirque de

Italia in Europe. Their flying knives, acrobat, and highwire act had become world famous and brought in enough money to allow all the

performers to live, more than comfortably.

Slipping back into the present Quatre turned to finish his work, when a sinister voice cut into the calm. 'Nighty, night sweet

prince of the dessert,' it whispered before Quatre twisted just out the path of a short steel staff to face the black masked face of his

assaulter. 'Why are you here, what do you want from me?,' Quatre spoke calmly staring at the man. 'I want you,' he responded before

Quatre felt a sudden, sharp pain invade his back and go up his spine. His eyes widened in shock at the unexpected assault by a second

hidden assailant, before they began to drift closed as he gave into the dark world of unconsciouness and his body refused to hold up

any longer. The first assailant leaped forward to catch him against his chest, then proceeded to lift his feet and carry his slight form in

his arms, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder. 'The target has been acquired,' reported the second assailant into his

communicator wrist device. 'Proceed as a planned,' was the reply, before the kidnappers left the palace office to escape with their newly

acquired victim.

Check out the next Chapter...coming soon.

Please post reviwes or email me and THANK YOU for reading. : )


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything dealing with Gundam Wing, this is just something I posted for fun, so don't sue. I don't have any money anyway, so you'll get nutin', if ya try.

I'm soooooooooooo, extremely sorry it took me forever and an eternity to post this next chapter, I'll try to put up the next one really soon this time. 'dodges various food, drink, and unidentified thrown missiles'

Please read and review, but b kind. This is my first ever fanfic online...as a matter of fact it's among the first I've ever let anyone, besides my immediate family read. So, give criticism, while thinking of that fact, please. See my bunny,ferret, and puppy below...learn more about them on my profile.

00 oo OO

V v V "SQUEAK!"

Enjoy! ; )

Quatre's Savior(s) Version 1

Zechs stared intensely down, upon his newly acquired prisoner, lying helplessly under the pristine white sheets on the large circular bed

with an IV in his pale arm. 'Did I not order you to ensure a safe and quick kidnapping of the target', he said between gritted teeth. 'Well,

yes sir and we attempted to...', the commander began before he was interrupted. 'Is the target not clearly injured?', Zechs ground out.

'Overall he's 95...' 'Do you believe my eyes are deceiving me or IS THE TARGET INJURED!'. Zechs turned the full magnitude of his

fury on the commander behind him. 'Yes, sir.', he replied. 'And what excuse have you prepared for the unsuccessfullness of the mission I

placed you in charge of?', Zechs questioned quietly with cold anger. 'The target awakened during the flight and attempted to escape. He

threatened the overall success of the mission and a lower ranking officer reacted, by knocking him out, sir.', he responded. Zechs was

quiet for a moment, then slowly grit out each word. 'Commander as the highest ranking officer on the mission it was your duty to inform

the lower ranks of their duties, objective, and any stipulations or rules ordered, correct?' 'Y, y, yes, sir', he replied dreading what was

coming. 'Do you in hindsight feel you did that, quickly and efficiently?', Zechs stared the man down. 'Well, considering, I mean well n, n,

nnno, sir.', he stammered out. 'Do I you normally punish your men, when they have reached a level where mistakes are unacceptable or

fail a mission, commander?', His eyes seemed to burn holes through the man before him. The commander swallowed a few times and

answered, 'Y, y, y, yes, sir.' 'I'd say this would be, such a parallel case commander, but I want your opinion.', Zechs spoke with an

eerie calm. The commander fidgeted and loosened his uniforms collar a bit, before giving his answer quietly, 'I a, ag, agree, sir' 'I can't

quite remember, but what is the usual punishment for failing a mission of this caliber, commander?' The commander felt the sweat

dripping down the back of his neck, slowly, as he felt an overwhelming sense of dread overcome his entire body. 'The usual punishment

is the officer being publicly stripped of an entire level of leadership, sir.', he barely whispered out. 'I believe your correct commander,

but I think you forgot something. The commander looked up from the ground and gazed into the unshakable anger in Zech's cerulean

orbs. 'The insubordinate officer is sentenced to 3 months of isolation with the exception of daily humiliation and weekly water torture to

test your endurance. Then, once your time is completed you are put back into a position a level lower, than your previous one and are

put under intense observation for the slightest mistake for 5 years. You won't have a single unmonitored moment and will never move

back up to your prior authority status.' 'Commander, do you recall the name of this particular punishment?', Zechs questioned. 'Th, th,

th, the final decision, sir.', the commander said weakly. 'Why is it named, thusly?', Zechs asked. ''B, b, because once only you can give

it, sir and, and, and once you have deemed that the officer has realized his mistake it is official, and the of, officer must report to his

quarters, to await the beginning of his/her punishment, before th, the entire force, s, s, s, sir.', he stammered out and stared his leader

wide-eyed.

'Commander, it is my opinion that moment has just occurred...you **are** **dis**missed.', he said with anger.

Quatre awakened to the sound of a strangely, familiar sounding deep voice. He attempted to open his eyes, then quickly shut them at

the pain it caused to shoot through his head. He moved to sit up a little and gasped in shock at the instant and intense discomfort that

caused him to dizzily fall back and moan. 'Quatre, young dessert prince, you are awake at last. I was beginning to seriously worry if

you'd ever awaken, but you need to continue lying down. Just relax and everything will be fine.' 'Where, wha, what happened, is that

you, Zechs?' 'Be calm, yes it's me and you're safe in my personal quarters, in my Protection of Present and Future Peace Headquarters.

We're in England. I ordered my men to bring you here, unharmed, but judging by the bruise on your forehead it's clear they failed to

follow my orders. The commander in charge has been punished and I can assure you that from here on out you're safety, health, and

well being will be highly considered. There will be no more accidents.' Quatre pondered that for a moment and considered his situation,

before speaking. 'Zechs, why have you brought me here, you must realize Heero and/or possibly all my fellow pilots will attempt to

rescue me and I don't want them to be hurt in the process.', Quatre said confused, but firm. Zechs laughed lightly and remarked,

'Quatre I assure all, but a few of the them have been contacted and informed of your capture, and have been assured that you will

remain and **are** safe and well.' 'What?! Zechs, why am I, why have **you brought me **here?', Quatre asked beginning to feel the pain

come back into his head. 'I've brought you here to reside and allow myself to **indulge** in your..(pause)..company.

Check out the next Chapter...coming soon.

Please post reviews or email me and THANK YOU for reading. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Readers! **First, I'm begging u 2 read this whole thing and not skip 2 the next chapter, just yet. **

**PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSE.** I hope you're enjoying the story, thus far and will continue 2 come back and keep

reading future chapters. I just wanted 2 post this, because I noticed I currently have 6 reviews, already! I just want u guys 2 know how

gracious and thankful I am for those and encourage u 2 keep submitting them.

Amethyst Shadow, Markanovanlink, BigSister2, and aronoiiel...thank u! -check out their awesome stories, 2.

However, regardless of the many years I've visited this site I just recently became a member and figured out how 2 publish stories on

here, of my own. So, at first I assumed I'd only gotten 6 reviews, because 6 people had read it. : (

It wasn't until recently I realized a current total of 106 had actually read my story, when I saw the number of 'hits'. I was shocked and

extremely pleased…(went a lil' crazy…).

So, that means 100 people didn't post a review.

If u don't know how, it's at the VERY bottom of the page for a story and u simply click the right corner of the purple bar, 4 a list of

options.

Then, select submit a review. I think u need 2 be a member 2 do it, though. It's completely free or I wouldn't be on here and it's really

simple and quick. Just don't forget ur password or email (some people have more, than 1)

I'm going 2 get down on my hands and knees an beg all of u 2…(on hands and knees, begging like a pro.)…please, please review my

stories. U don't have 2 do every chapter, if u don't want 2, but at least the last 1 u read, pleeeaasse.

Also, if anyone had suggestions 4 ideas they might, like 2 see in future chapters or alternate endings/scenes, just send it 2 me via my this site, or in a review and I'll try 2 put it in.

Thank You…(getting off hands and knees and telling people 2 quit staring at me, like they've never seen someone beg professionally,

before)…and enjoy the rest of the story.

-Sincerely, hjp3697


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. Everything will be updated on May 30, 2007. So, it will be up and readable by the beginning of June. That's after I graduate from my senior year of high school (class of 2007 rocks...had 2 say it), mother's day, my birthday, my sisters birthday, my graduation party, numerous last and important senior event, banquets, and special occasions, etc. So, you guys don't give up on me, because new stuff is coming soon, I promise. Also, I have many good excuses for not updating, like a good author should... Long story short Lots of important business turned into a lot more important business really fast with no sign of ever decreasing, including exams (i'm a dual enrollment student in high school...college level courses, while in 12th grade...), essays, college preparations, physical activities, and little to no time for me, fun, or writing stories for fanfiction... Please forgie me anyways and continue to read, soon, because i have some new stuff, i think everyone can enjoy. So, read on.

- ; ) hjp3697


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything whatsoever that relates to Gundam Wing AC or the individuals who worked on it. So, please don't sue me or something. I don't have any money, anyway…so you'll get nuttin', if ya try.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS.**

Check out my pets:

00ooOO

v V V

Once again... Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. Everything will be updated on May 30, 2007. So, it will be up and readable by the beginning of June. That's after I graduate from my senior year of high school (class of 2007 rocks...had 2 say it), mother's day, my birthday, my sisters birthday, my graduation party, numerous last and important senior event, banquets, and special occasions, etc. So, you guys don't give up on me, because new stuff is coming soon, I promise. Also, I have many good excuses for not updating, like a good author should... Long story short LOTS of important business turned into a lot more important business really fast with no sign of ever decreasing, including exams (I'm a dual enrollment student in high school...college level courses, while in 12th grade...), essays, college preparations, physical activities, and little to no time for me, fun, or writing stories for fanfiction... Please forgive me anyways and continue to read, soon, because I have some new stuff, I think everyone can enjoy. So, read on.

- ; ) hjp3697

I am clueless, as to how exactly I can add the info., etc. I wanted 2 on them to my profile page. So, I made it a story of sorts…even though it isn't…a story…titled 'Me and My Pets.'

Well, enjoy the story…HOBI HO(…I think…), as D.J. MacHale says, in the Pendragon book series. Please read and review. You guys inspire me and feel free 2 give ideas 4 scenes, characters, etc. and I'll try 2 add it in.

; ) hjp3697

Quatre's Savior(s) Version 1

Quatre gazed shocked into stormy seas of deep blue. 'You just need to relax, Quatre,' Zechs spoke in that deep, smooth voice of his. 'B, but, I…,' Quatre stuttered. 'Ssshhh, you're fine Quatre. As, I've said, you're perfectly safe and the majority of your comrades have been assured of your status. Now if you can't relax on your own, perhaps I may…assist you, somehow,' Zechs said, as he leaned in to close the gap between them. Quatre's breath hitched, as Zechs tucked a strand of his golden blonde hair behind his ear. His hand lingered there for s moment, tracing an invisible line from the side of his angelic face down to his lower lip.

'Zechs!' a familiar deep voice suddenly interrupted. Zechs stared at Quatre a moment longer, before pulling away to face the intruder. 'Heero, I was expecting you to come for Quatre, eventually. I realized my men wouldn't pose too much of a problem for you for any length of time,' Zechs said, as he left the bed to allow Heero to better see Quatre. As you can see, he is being cared for, although there was a slight incident during his flight. Regardless, it is being… taken care of and he is healing here, now,' Zechs assured. Heero frowned and approached Quatre's bedside. He put his face right up close to Quatre's, causing his eyes to widen and a slight blush to form over his cheeks. 'I..I'm fine, Heero. Zechs is telling the truth,' he said looking down at his lap. He felt a firm hand gently grip his chin and force his eyes up to a pair of dark cerulean blue orbs. 'Are you telling me the truth or protecting Zechs,' Heero questioned. Quatre stared for a moment then, answered. 'I really am fine, Heero and he is being honest.' Heero held him like that a minute longer, before relinquishing his hold and moving back to speak with Zechs, leaving Quatre breathless.

'We can talk elsewhere. So, Quatre can rest here,' Heero spoke to Zechs. Nodding he led the way out, into a large side room, made into a sitting room with several chairs and couches. After, seating themselves, they got straight to the point. After, a while they came to a decision and discovered something, intriguing in the process. They both loved Quatre and were both aggressive, dominant seme's. They shared feelings of possessiveness, a need to protect, and be with the innocent Quatre. They found that they were willing to equally share him with one another, if he consented to their plan. 'I think we can manage that,' Zechs commented. 'We'll find out soon, enough,' Heero said, standing up. He led the way out to the room Quatre was being held in. Together they approached the bed to find him deep in peaceful slumber. He looked so relaxed and serene. Completely and utterly innocent and helpless. 'Hmm, I think it can wait,' Heero said, looking down at Quatre. 'Yes. At least, until tomorrow,' Zechs agreed, quietly.

They each moved to opposite sides of the, rather large bed and joined Quatre. The bed size allowed them to all fit comfortably. Quatre felt the body heat from Heero and Zechs, moved back against Zechs and wrapped an arm around Heero's chest. Zechs draped an arm over Quatre's stomach and settled down to relax into sleep. Heero tucked another loose lock of gold behind Quatre's ear, before settling down, as well and draping an arm around Quatre's waist.

The next morning would be, interesting for Quatre, to say the least.

Check out the next Chapter...coming soon.

Please, post reviews or email me. It really, does help inspire me and I'm willing to consider input/ideas for things to add in to future chapters and/or stories.

THANK YOU for reading.

hjp3697 ; )


End file.
